


“Hello”

by Krazecat (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: AU, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Angst, Blood, Canon Era, Charles Lee v. John Laurens, Duelling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Hamilton - Freeform, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Krazecat
Summary: What if the duel with Charles Lee went differently? Time predicted the worst and John got the worst out of the anticipated duel and got shot instead of Lee? Of course, Charles Lee felt no remorse for his doings.





	1. Hello to a New World

**Author's Note:**

> second fic woot woot!  
> im planning on making this book a few chapters now to gain some experience on this wonderful site wowie

John felt his arm rise as the tension in the air grew heavier than an anvil landing on someones chest. The air was filled with unnecessary tension. The same thoughts that were going through John’s head were probably being shared with Charles’s head as well. “ _Who was going to shoot first?_ ” Rang through everybodies head. Anything could happen during this duel, he could get shot and die or the same could happen to Charles. John just had to trust his gut and fate as well.

* * *

John felt a silent prayer go through his head as he hoped to his God that he would not be the one lying on the field with blood pooling around his decomposing body. If that were to happen, everybody would remember him solely for the man who got shot during a duel that he could’ve easily won. He was not about to let his legacy fall to pieces because he forgot to shoot the gun or he shot at a wrong angle. That would not be him  _ever._ John only hoped that if he were to die that his father would remember him as the kid he once was. The kid who didn’t care about fighting, the kid who hoped for piece around the world, the kid who dreamed about stopping slavery and letting everyone live peacefully. ****

* * *

As the two men raised their guns to the sky, John took a sigh of nervousness. He could practically feel his heart beat in the depth of his ears. He was no innocent man, he has led riots and has killed millions under his control. If John had to kill for his peers to be free and happy then so be it. John felt his finger instinctively tighten around the trigger as he continued to stand there. Surely, his dear friend Alexander was watching from the distance. As John remembered the rules for the duel, the countdown began until guns were shot and one body would fall defeated. The times ticked in his head and gave him such a bad migraine that John could almost feel his ears ring.

_1...2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10!_

* * *

Johm quickly turned his body around as he shot his gun. His eyelids shrinking as he watched the bullent fling way off aim to Charles and scrape the inside of a nearby tree. John screamed a scream of such pain and misery that anyone who didn’t know him would feel sympathy for the man as he collapsed to the ground. His hands lunging towards his side where the bullet lodged itself inside his body. John felt the blood physically leave his bodg and stain his clothes, skin, and the ground. The pain was so bad John was starting to sweat as he writhered around on the ground. Thankfully, time seemed to fly fast after John was shot. The next thing he knew, he was laying in a medical tent. As blood dripped to the floor from his open-wound. John could only imagine what Charles and Aaron were discussing now.

* * *

Aaron paced back and forth on the field as Washington walked up to General Charles Lee. Aaron would be lying if he would’ve said that he didn’t feel anxiety creep up behind his back during the first few seconds before the duel. “Washington, sir, I have a more accurate description of what has happened as of recently.” Aaron grumbled towards his leader. It wasn’t a wonder that Washington didn’t waste his time walking up to Hamilton because well, why would someone’s best friend shoot them in a duel to the odds? As Washington brought his gaze to him, Aaron prepared himself for a long story-telling. “John challenged Charles to a duel himself. Charles was disrespecting your name and he wanted to defend it in your honor.” Aaron finished, quickly adding in a “Sir” at the end if his sentence. 

* * *

Washington nodded in understanding as he turned to Charles and asked him to follow him towards his tent. As Charles walked to his doom, Aaron decided to go and at least peek into the medical tent to see if he could aid in some way. There had to be something Aaron could do. Of course, Aaron never wanted to get himself tied in the middle of this whole situation in the first place but he supposed fate wanted to play a certain game to him. “Hey, erm- is there anything I could do to help sir?” The doctor turned towards Aaron as he paused his analysis on John to further see how and to what extent he had to treat the wound. “In fact, you could. Go get his little friend, Alexander I believe he goes by? This soldier won’t stop asking for him and I would like a secondary hand as well.” Aaron nodded at his task and quickly walked out to get to work. 

* * *

John shouted as the man continued to prod and poke at his open wound. John knew with a full heart that he had good intentions but his good intentions were really sliding his tolerance to pain down. Squirming around on the not very well kept cot, John panted as sweat began to drift down his forehead. Screaming as the doctor prodded a bit too hard, John was forced to clench the bottom of his lip. His shirt and coat were forced to be taken off so the wound could get a better examination and fresh air. John closed his eyes tightly but popped them back open again when he felt a hand grasp the one he was currently clenching so tightly his knuckles were beginning to turn white. “Alex...” John panted out somehow. Alexander rubbed the pad of his thumb across John’s hand in a comforting way. “Shh... it is I. Now, rest the best you can. I’ve got you, my dearest.” Alexander comforted. 

* * *

Alexander couldn’t stand seeing John in such a state of pain. Once Burr told him what had happened, he was out of his seat right away. Right now, Alexander could care less if he was here all night or day. His only priority was helping his best friend recover. 

-


	2. Watch the Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ran a 5k on friday and i may run a 5k and a 10k for this charity!  
> the french may be a bit off and if it is im sorry! but we’re going on chapter 2 of this book eeeek

As agonizing hours flew past with John laying in his cot, Alexander’s worries only grew more and more. John was laying asleep on the wrinkled sheets of the bedding. His breathing was shaky but John was still breathing. The fact that John was doing a little bit better than before helped Alexander feel as if John had a miracle atop of his shoulders. John’s waist was all bandaged up and the doctor told Alex with such strictness to not let John jostle around too much. If he were to do that, then, well, John would have a pretty messed up and infected wound. Alexander could never let that happen. As long as he stood in this damn spot Alexander vowed to not let John get himself any worse.

* * *

Alexander felt a dying passion with getting revenge on Charles. Of course, he would never shoot the guy but he would most definitely have a big talk with the man when he ever got the chance to. Sighing, Alexander pulled his hand away from John’s laying on the bed as he decided to whistle and tap his foot to try to find some form of distraction then to just vow revenge. The young man had a lot to discuss with a certain person who got him after the incident took place, Burr. How did he know that John was shot? Was he there to witness the tragic event happen? Surely he could’ve prevented this from happening. “I shouldn’t think about it too bad.” Alexander reassured himself. He couldn’t help it though, if your best friend was on the bridge of death, you would most definitely be tremendously worried. 

* * *

Alexander turned around slowly as he heard the tent’s opening get jostled around as someone entered. Alexander felt a sudden jolt of anger as he saw the culprit standing at the front of the area looking oddly proud and smug. It angered Alexander how casual this damn man could be after he did this to such a beautiful soul. “What the fuck do you want you idiotic-“ Alexander’s insult was cut short when Charles raised a finger to quiet him. “Oh stop being such a princess. Your friend will be fine, as long as he gets the care he needs then he will be fine.” Charles argued against his own odds. His arguments were as valid as the sound of a fork scratching against a plate. Clenching his fist, Alexander walked around Charles to try to not make this man not feel as smug as he thought. “How about you go heal him then if you’re so professional at this?” Alexander hissed back.

* * *

Charles rolled his eyes as he folded his hands behind his back. “Listen, I just wanted to say that  _he_ started this whole deal. Though, I do find how he immediately stood up to his commander so quickly honorable.” Charles walked to John’s body and placed a cold hand onto his shoulder. “Thankfully, I wasn’t grazed too bad. Though, I know you could care less about me.” Charles quickly concluded as he walked back towards Alexander. Charles thought that Alexander was standing there like a moron-acting as if he has done the worst damn crime in the world. “You stood there outside the battle field like an absolute maniac while your own soldiers died for you whilst you just stood there like a wimp! God so help me say you didn’t do much wrong again and I will kill you!” Alexander shouted with anger very evident in his voice. If he had to duel this man for killing so many soldiers and not owning up to it, he would.

* * *

Charles shook his head as he began his way out of the tent. “I will be going now. Give John my warmest regards-oh wait, I don’t have any towards him yet.” Charles hissed, exiting the tent as he spoke such harsh words. Alexander still didn’t know how this man is still capable to fight for Washington because he wasn’t acting very swell. Then again, who ever did? Shaking his head, Alexander situated himself back next to John as he felt his hand raise to go and comb through his brown, knotted hair. “Oh darling, if you heard everything that damn man said you would be back on that field with your gun up high once more.” Alexander stated to John, though he knew that his best friend would not be able to hear him in such a deep sleep he was in.

* * *

Jumping as he heard someone come slamming into the tent, Alexander felt relief when the man he saw wasn’t an intruder but Lafayette. “Mon ami, are you doing alright?”  Lafayette asked with concern evident in his voice. “I can’t help but believe this has happened. Alexander nodded with the best energy he could muster. Too tired to get up and fully greet his best friend and fellow soldier. “I am doing fine, thank you. I am just worried about my dear friend, that’s all,” Alexander stated bluntly. Lafayette felt such a pang of sympathy flow through his body when he heard how distraught Alexander’s voice was. “As-tu eu du repos?” Lafayette asked in his own language. Alexander nodded slowly, though, Lafayette knew that was blunt lie. Not wanting to push or bother his friend too much, Lafayette simply pulled a chair up and sat next to Alexander. “Has he gotten any worse?” Lafayette questioned with caution. If he were to hit a weak spot in Alexander then he would never hear the end of it. 

* * *

Alexander raised his head to try to think if the doctor has stated anything progressing for the worst the last time they visited. “Not that I can recall, no. But let’s just hope it stays that way for the long run,” Alexander stated back to Lafayette. Responding with only a mere nod, “la plaie est-elle infectèe?” Lafayette asked his dear friend once more. Though, he didn’t get an answer as he watched Hamilton start thinking about something. “Mon ami, are you alrig-“ Lafayette was cut off when the two heard John jostle around and open his eyes.

”Lafayette....? Alex....?” John groaned, peeking his eyes open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mon ami: “my friend”  
> as tue eu du repos: “have you gotten rest?”  
> la plaie est-elle infectèe: “is the wound infected?”


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes passed as John had awaken to see Alexander and Lafayette sitting down next to him on the hard chair. The areas around John's eyes were hazy and he could barely see straight without a blur here and there crossing his line of vision. He could hardly make out that the two figures sitting next to him resembled Lafayette and Alexander, his two best friends. John felt pain in his abdomen area but it wasn't as bad as before, he could tolerate this pain, he'd just rather not go through it because who would like to go through pain? As John saw the doctor pop into the tent once more, he rose his hand up to try to catch the imaginary birds flying around him on top of his head. Of course, John knew he wasn't really seeing this stuff, it was just his mind playing tricks on him like it always did everytime he got shot. Everytime he got shot? What the hell was he thinking, if John knew he was this reckless to find getting shot normal then damn did he need to tone down the need to challenge everyone who disagreed with him to a duel right away. Alexander felt John and Lafayette wrap their hand around his clenched fist in the air and slowly bring it down back to the soft padding of the bed that served as his resting place. Yelling a bit when the doctor unwrapped his wound to change the bandage, John shrinked away as the cold air hit his wound. Thankfully, John managed to process that the doctor stated it wasn't infected. Moving his head to try to view around the tent more, John saw that on the side of Alexander and Lafayette were cabinets with about three slots and drinks, needles, mysterious liquids, and masks on top of them. With all of that in his mind, John faithfully concluded that he was, in fact, inside the doctors tent. Sniffling, John smiled softly as the wrapping was wrapped back around him and all was well. No more messing around with the wound until the doctor decided so, though, he knew he was going to be strictly told to stay in the tent and rest at all costs. 

* * *

Alexander let John's hand go as Lafayette wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Once he knew that John was awake and could hear him well, Alexander began his long speech. "John... Oh dear, you could've died and I let this happen! I allowed for my best friend to get shot and hurt! If I would've reassured you to not do this then you may not be laying here." Alexander took a deep breath as Lafayette's hand traveled to rub comforting circles along his back. "I am now making a vow to myself and to you!" Alexander shouted, standing up so fast and harshly his chair went flying over to the side. "I, Alexander Hamilton, vow to never let you duel again without my supervision or consent!" Alexander shouted, pointing his index up in the sky to try to prove his point. John looked at his best friend with such a horrified and embarassed look it was almost impressive. "W-what?! No! I am not a child, y-you, ugh!" John yelled in return, turning his head to see Alexander looking down to him with such a taunting smirk it was almost annoying and infuriating. Sighing as he knew that he wouldn't get a word into Alexander's head without Lafayette's help, John turned reluctantly towards his other dear friend, trying to find some way for the man to defend him. Lafayette sighed softly as he turned his head towards Alexander, "You don't believe this is too far, do you?" Lafayette questioned his fellow immigrant. "You can't just watch him like a child. Though, recounting how many times this has happened, I suggest you stop him but what I don't suggest is you fully watching him like a child." Lafayette commented with great concept. Wasn't it a tad bit ridiculous to watch a grown man fully and practically making you feel like you're breathing down their neck? No-one would like that. Alexander looked at Lafayette as if he was crazy and shook his head swiftly, "You don't want this to happen again, do you?" Alexander snapped back. Crossing his arms with such sass that it made John giggle. Hearing his friend giggle, Alexander felt a sudden pang of resistance towards bis idea. "Alright, fine, I admit I did go a bit over-board. Fine, but try not to get into any more duels, alright?" Alexander negotiated, no, forced onto John. Turning around and grabbing his fallen chair, Alexander fixed his chair and smiled as he adjusted it so it looked just like it did before.

* * *

John smiled with a very sudden jolt of glee and excitement as Alexander took away his stupid statement that he probably said in a blunt of guilt and rage. "Good, good. I wasn't going to follow it anyway." John snarkily replied to his best friend. He was happy that Lafayette got to the guy's brain. Turning to Lafayette, "Thank you for changing his idiotic idea, I really do owe you one. God, it would've suck constantly worrying about him breathing down my back." John snickered, he was about to say a snarky, immature statement when Washington himself walked into the tent. "I see you are healing well." Washington paused as he watched John just stare at him in awe, "Listen, you may never believe me but Charles Lee has been taken care of. I have never even viewed this on remotely happening and I apologize for letting Lee go too far." Washington bowed his head as he yanked his cap off his head to hold it in between his hands. John felt another, brighter smile creep onto his face as he chuckled softly. God, if he could go up and hug this man he would. "It's all well. I am the one who challenged him to the duel anyways, though, it is nothing to overlook but as a weak gun wound. If you truly ask for forgiveness, then, well, I suppose you are going to get my forgiveness." John replied with a thumbs up to reassure Washington that he did in fact forgive the man.

* * *

Washington placed his hat back onto his head and adjusted it so it was back to normal once more. Smiling once more at John before walking up to his cot as he pat his shoulder softly. "You are too kind. I hope you recover well, Alexander, Lafayette, make sure this boy doesn't overwork himself. That is an order from your commander." Washington waved to the trio once more before walking out of the tent to return to his duties outside with his troops. Alexander watched the tent's outside flaps start flapping before finally stopping with the wind as Washington walked out. "Well, this went more smoothly then I truly expected it to go." Alexander spoke out of the blue, marching to the supplies part of the tent and grabbing a water that was left behind while he was gone possibly. If it wasn't, then, well, it's still water so why does it matter anyways? Handing the water to John, Alexander chuckled as he kept his stance standing. Turning to Lafayette with hands placed on his hips. "So, let me here your say, Lafayette. Do you think Washington was nice enough in this situation?" Alexander asked smugly. Lafayette shrugged as he witnessed John drink the water steadily. "I suppose, we weren't the ones who injured the other anyway. In my perspective, whoever shoots the gun and who gets shot is a major aspect of who gets in trouble." Lafayette explained to his dear friend. Moving his feet up and down as they began to fall asleep from standing for so long. One would think that a man of such a high rank wouldn't get his feet to fall asleep that fast from just standing.

* * *

John moved his water to the side as he yawned tiredly. This day has been such a series of events and shocking it was almost tiring, oh wait, it was immensely tiring. "At least Washington had a tad bit of sympathy," John emphasized. "Though, I wonder what he did to poor Charles Lee. Actually, he shouldn't even get the term 'poor' he deserved every inch of what he got for disrespecting such a high authority and wonderful man!" John suddenly screeched. Taking a deep breath, John shook his head to get a grip on himself. Alexander noticed his stressed form and placed a soft hand onto him. "It's alright, he probably got sent out or even demoted. Well, let's hope he got demoted no matter what." Alexander laughed out loud, suddenly turning his head to Lafayette, "May I ask you to do me a favor, my dear friend?" Alexander questioned. Lafayette nodded quickly as he stepped forward, waiting for the task Alexander was going to ask for him to do. "Of course, mon ami. What do you need?" Lafayette asked. "If you can, go get Washington. I have to discuss something with him." Alexander ordered. Lafayette nodded reluctantly, hesitating at first but suddenly allowing himself to leave. "Alright..." And just like that, Lafayette walked outside to go reach out and get Washington for Alexander's favor. "God knows what he needs..." Lafayette quietly mumured to himself. 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 HITS?!  
> WOWIE UH  
> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH <3  
> I never expected this story to grow that much aaaA

Lafayette shook his head fondly when he heard Alexander walk out, sighing, Lafayette placed a gentle hand on John's thigh and closed his eyes. "You really need to be more careful with your duelling and all that chaos, mon ami. We cannot afford to have you die, for the sake of our emotional health and the standby of our army. If you die, I don't know where I'd turn to--hell where Alexander could turn to." Lafayette frowned when John turned his head, it was evident he didn't want to talk about this, but they were going to have to. Eye to eye, if this were to happen again and it went for the worse, Lafayette didn't know what in the hell he would do after. How would Alexander react, Lafayette could only imagine what would go through Alexander's head if that were to happen. "I know it doesn't seem like a sensable topic to talk about but we are going to have to anyway. We can't just run away from this problem like we do to every single other one. Now, let's discuss this man to man, if not today than tomorrow we will talk about it. You are not getting out of that cot without a nice talk between you and me." John bit his lips and annoyed the french man trying to talk with him, barely audible, John spoke: "Not now..." John blinked and tried to turn over to his uninjured side reluctantly, though, he was not successful. Taking a deep breath, John began to speak,

"He was disrespecting George immensely by talking shit about him. If Charles does not want such things to happen, he has to learn eventually to keep his mouth shut at all times. His little pity words won't do anything if he's looking into the eyes of a pistol. Shot dead on the ground, that's where he should be right no-" John was cut off as Lafayette decided to put in his input. "Mon ami! I've never heard you talk such... such things! You're beginning to sound a little like Alexander." Lafayette joked, he knew that one stupid joke would not fix the damage already done. John didn't know why he began to feel tears fill his eyes, but he stood strong. "I am not going too far when I say that. In fact, I think I'm belittling way too lightly. He should feel ashamed for his actions, and I am and never will be ashamed of what I have unleashed." John hissed out at Lafayette, his wound beginning to ache when he jostled around too much whilst making his points. "Alright, alright, please calm down. Listen, I know I can't take that thought out of your head and I'm not even going to try to. Just... just try to take it easy so you heal up good... okay?" Lafayette spoke his words softly, trying to calm his best friend laying on that cot.

John gave him the evil eye and quickly snapped his head the other direction when Alexander came walking in. Raising an eyebrow at John's sudden temper, Alexander trudged forward to go see what Lafayette could've  _possibly_ done to anger the boy. "Now, now, Lafayette. I'm gone for a minute and you already manage to make John mad! I had faith in you!" Alexander joked, securing himself back into his seat next to Lafayette. "Really though, what happened to get you so mad?" Alexander asked the two, though, it was mostly aimed towards John. Growling at the subject of the conversation, John slowly turned his head back so he could look at Alexander. "Lafayette decided right now would be the best time to discuss why I did what I did. I mean, how dull can one person be?" John shouted. Turning his gaze towards Lafayette, Alexander chuckled at how stupid the reason was for all of this anger. "Really? John, buddy, I love you but you have to learn one day that this is unacc-" Alexander was rudely cut off as John spoke, 

"I filled in for you dumbass! You wanted to go shoot him up first, not me. I fought him so you wouldn't get kicked out of this damn army." John yelled, and when Alexander meant yell, he really meant yell. Gulping, Alexander looked down in shame as he felt Lafayette's gaze burn into his side. "You what?!" Lafayette shouted, causing Alexander to wince as he turned his head to Lafayette. Sighing reluctantly, Alexander nodded slowly, accepting Lafayette's much fitting remark. "He's... uhm... he's right. I was going to tell you once he got out of this tent, but I guess he figured that now was the good time to say." John's eyes widenend as Alexander's voice was suddenly filled with anger, quickly fixing his tone, Alexander pushed in: "I'm not mad, I'm just ashamed that I let it go this far. As I said before, I'm never going to let this happen again and I'm sorry." Alexander apologized, though, it wasn't enough for Lafayette.

"You shouldn't have engaged in a duel in the first place! Is everybody in this army running out of their damn minds?!" Lafayette shouted, though, it wasn't of anger but sorrow. "I'm sorry..." Alexander whimpered out. Lafayette felt his expression soften and he held in a soft, apologetic smile hiding within him. "It's alright..." Was it really all alright? No, but Lafayette did not want the two to get so worked up. He wasn't Washington either, so he doubted he would be able to get some sense into the two without consenquences. John smiled softly but Alexander still looked devastated. Sighing, Lafayette placed a reassuring hand on Alexander's shoulders and smiled. "Hey... you know you can't control the bullet once it's fired so don't beat yourself up, please. You couldn't do anything about what happened, if you disrupt God's plan than the result won't be as wonderful, now will it?" Lafayette consoled, trying his best to at least but as little as a grin on Alexander's face.

John stared at Alexander and snickered quietly, causing the two to turn towards him. "Oh Alexander, my dear, as Lafayette said, don't beat yourself up. I choose to fight him, I did it for a purpose. Want to know who I did it for...? You." John wouldn't let his true feelings towards Alexander show, but he would do anything else to make him feel better. Anything, if that meant jumping off a cliff, he would do it. Those words from John seemed to brighten Alexander at least a little bit, a small smile was now on Alexander's face and John loved that smile. "Alright... heh, I never thought that I would be in this situation." Alexander adjusted the sleeves on his coat and stood up slowly, "Is there anything Lafayette or I could get you...? Any water, food, anything on your mind, if available, I will go the distance to get it." A sudden burst of protectiveness and pride filled Alex. He would do anything to keep John safe--Alexander was positive John would do just the same for him. 

Looking up at the soft cottoning of the tent, John thought for a few moments before briskly shaking his head. "No, not at the moment, thank you though," John crooned. Turning his head, John felt his heart swell at the thought of how generous Alexander was being. He would be lying if he would say he didn't love Alexander. Lafayette too, the two were just so sweet and kind to him. He didn't deserve these kinds of friends, God must have had another plan for him. Henry surely would've immediately assumed he was crushing on the two... well, maybe he was crushing a little bit on Alexander. Taking the horrid thoughts of his father out of his head, John brought a hand up to rub his eyes tiredly. "Thank you for all the time you're spending here with me by the way..." John thanked once more, "Too the both of you. How about after I'm out of this damned bed we go get a couple of shots? Ayyy...?" John suggested.

"Sure thing, John!" Alexander immediately agreed.

"Alexander, no!" Lafayette shouted. 

John chuckled at what he had caused, "Lafayette's scared he's going to get too drunk he'll wet himself again!" John shouted, seeing Lafayette put his head down with embarassment.

"That never happened, stop spreading lies!" Lafatette shouted.

_**hello! how are you darlings doing today?** _

_**i'm doing well, thankfully school is ending soon.** _

_**i decided i would like to post one of my pieces i created on a website called chickensmoothie.** _

_**it's sad, yet, shows how much alexander and eliza helped each other after** _

_**their son's death.** _

_**welp, here it is.** _

__

 


End file.
